hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Sark
The Sark are a race of robots from the Planet Sark, as well as occupying the Red Sentient planet. Their entire existence is based on logic and the conquest of other worlds. They were under control of Zemerik during the first season, but they reprogrammed by Krytus and his team and served as their reinforcements during most of the season. There were also a small population of Alpha Sark, who were commanded by Zorax and followed the Alpha-Code, but after the events of Full Revolution, this threat is neutralized and Zemerik once again becomes their ruler. Information Race - Robots Homeworld - Planet Sark Colonies - Red Sentient Planet (Formerly) Alien City Battle Zone' ('Formerly) Red Sentient moon (Formerly) Known Sark *'Zemerik' (voiced by Michael Dobson) - The leader of the Sark with an Electric Whip for combat. He also has the ability to turn Red Zurk to his command, though Krytus can turn them back. Zemerik's head can operate independently when separated from his body. He emphasizes logic and considers organic beings inferior. Originally built to lead a Red Sark Army, Zemerik betrayed his master and had him locked away in the Krypt Zone, as well as imprisoning the other members of his team. Currently, he, Zug, and some Zurk are the only Sark not under Red Sentient control. In The Crimson One, it is revealed that Zemerik gained free will after Vert was sent back in time and uploaded a virus, which allowed Zemerik to betray Krytus and turn the Sark blue. Presently, he has no memory of Vert during that time (possibly due to a side effect of the virus). *'Zug' (voiced by Brian Drummond) - Zemerik's second in command. Zug is very strong and has three drill fingers on his left hand, but is somewhat slow-witted. Aside from Zemerik, Zug is the only Sark with free will. Like Stanford, Zug hates the planet Vandal. He was also the first Sark turned blue after Zemerik gains free will. *'Zurk' - Common and disposable minions for Zemerik amd later Krytus, they make up most of the Sark population. There are 2 types of Zurk: humanoid versions that drive the Zentners and the small wheeled versions, or Mini-Zurk, which roll about on their own. Generally, Zurk are mindless and will even destroy themselves if ordered to do so. *'Sark Sentries' - Small flying scout devices that patrol the Sark Homeworld in the first season and patrol for the Red Sentients in the second season. *'Tors-10' (voiced by Michael Dobson) - A mysterious and deranged Red Sark with no legs who was in control of the Colosseum Battle Zone. He called himself the "design master" of a Sark vehicle testing facility. Using a device that stimulates high levels of aggression, he forced the Vandals and the BF5 to fight against each other and their own teammates to determine which of their vehicles' designs was "worthy" of the superior beings he claimed to represent. He was ultimately destroyed when he initiated the Battle Zone's self-destruct sequence as a last resort. When confiding with Sage about it later, Vert was informed that Tors-10 might only be a minion working for an unknown threat even greater than the Sark and Vandals (likely the Red Sentients). *'Factory Sark '- Yellow flying Sark that guard the factory Zone. (They resemble Tors-10) *'Alpha Sark '- Discovered in Get Zemerik, these outcast and obsolete green Zurk were banished to the Torborian Badlands by Zemerik long ago. Remarkably, not only were they able to survive there, they even gained intelligence and built a hive-city of their own. They also established a cult that worships something known only as the "Alpha-Code", which makes them immune to any attempts at conversion by Zemerik and presumably the Red Sentients. They wear cloaks wrapped around their heads like hoods and carry electro-staves. They are also able to speak, and operate individually. *'Alpha Code' - A corrupt program or virus that turns Sark green, making them Alpha Sark. The affected consider this code "enlightenment". It first appears in Get Zemerik, where Zemerik (and possibly Zug as well) gets infected by it. It could be possible that it might convert Red or Blue Sentients into Green Sentients after being infected by the Alpha Code. *'Zorax' (voiced by Brian Dobson) - Originally thought to be no more than a myth, this ancient robot appears to be the leader of the Green/Alpha Sark. Seen at the end of Get Zemerik in the pit Zemerik and Zug were thrown into, where he resurrects Zemerik as his new servant. The Sark also posses a virus that could damage reds and destroy them temporarily. Race of the Sark *'Blue Sark': The race of Sark that serves only Blue Sentients. But if the virus that programmed them is incomplete like the virus uploaded by Sage into Zemerik, it will turn them against their master. *'Red Sark': The race of Sark that serves only Red Sentients. *'Alpha Sark': The race of Sark that serves the Karmordials. Unlike the other race of Sark, every Sark in this race can talk and wear cloaks. *'Factory Sark/Yellow Sark': Appear in episode Blue Tide they resemble Tors-10 and it is possible that they were created by the Ancient Ones. Trivia *They might be created by the Ancient Ones because some factories of Sark are older than the Sentients. Gallery Category:Sark Category:Aliens Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Full Revolution Characters